Many types of watercraft include an outboard motor as a means of propulsion. The outboard motor is typically installed on the transom, and more powerful models (higher performance or higher horsepower) frequently use a hydraulic steering system to control the angular rotation of the motor relative to the centerline of the watercraft. Many watercraft with outboard motors are stored and transported on trailers when not in use. When trailing, the watercraft and outboard motor may be subject to significant vibrations and jarring due to irregularities and obstacles in the road. In particular, if the steering system is not immobilized when trailering, the outboard motor may become uncentered, and the weight of the outboard motor may encourage the motor to turn to the most extreme angular position. This rotation of the outboard may cause damage to the steering system, the outboard, or the watercraft. Thus, to protect the outboard motor and watercraft from damage, it is desirable to have a device to immobilize the steering system of the outboard motor.
Various prior art systems exist that immobilize the steering systems of outboard motors, but their solutions are imperfect. For instance, one type of prior art system is commonly referred to as a “motor toter.” Ordinarily, these devices are designed to immobilize the steering system and also maintain the motor in a tilted position (which ensures clearance from the ground and relieves pressure on the tilt/trim system of the outboard). These devices usually attach in one of two ways. The first group is described as a “transom saver” and ordinarily comprises an elongated, rigid member that attaches to both the trailer and the lower unit of the outboard motor. The second group consists of rigid devices that connect to the motor's transom bracket and midsection, which immobilizes the steering system and maintains the motor in a tilted position. The “MotorMate” is a common example of a such a device. Both types of devices suffer from common problems, however. The motor toter of either design may become detached from the motor or trailer. When this occurs, for instance, due to significant jarring of the trailer over an irregular road, the motor toter may become loose and cause significant damage to the outboard motor, the watercraft, or the trailer. In addition, the steering system will no longer be restrained if this happens, and the motor may then rotate to its most extreme position, potentially causing damage to the steering system and motor. These devices are also cumbersome to install, often requiring that the outboard be aligned almost exactly at its center position, and the devices must be stored elsewhere when not in use, such as in the watercraft or a vehicle.
Other prior art systems include large plastic or rubber “clips” that install on the cylinder rod (alternatively referred to as the steering shaft) of the hydraulic steering system. These clips come in pairs, with each being clipped on the cylinder rod on opposite sides of the hydraulic steering ram. Ordinarily, each clip has a length that is slightly less than half of the length of the exposed cylinder rod (i.e. the length of the cylinder rod minus the length of the steering ram). Thus, the steering ram must be at approximately the center position before installing the clips, and once installed, the clips prevent angular rotation of the motor. These devices, however, can be tedious to install because they require precise alignment of the motor before both clips will fit on the opposite sides of the cylinder rod, and they also can become wedged in place if the motor rotates slightly to one side. In addition, these devices must be completely removed from the cylinder rod and stored when the motor is in use. This can lead to lost or misplaced clips, which is problematic if the watercraft must be trailered with no other means to immobilize the steering system.
Consequently, there exists a long-felt need in the art for an immobilization device for steering systems on marine outboard motors that is easy to install, simple to disengage, and convenient to store.